


29. Happiness :)

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to bring a date to your parents' party...Who better to ask than the man you've had a crush on? </p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/126972742773/29-happiness-in-my-100-theme-fanfiction-challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	29. Happiness :)

29\. Happiness in [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

  


 

"Be my boyfriend."

Steve looked up from his half-polished shield, eyes wide in confusion. "W-What? Excuse me?"

"It'll only be for 3 or 4 hours. My parents are having a huge moving in party since they just moved into their new house and they're going to be expecting me to bring my boyfriend. They don't believe me when I tell them that I've been living here single this whole time." (Y/N) explained in a hurried tone. "All you have to do is be yourself. You’ve already met them and they love you to pieces!"

Steve blinked like a deer caught in headlights. "I-I...You want me to lie to your parents?"

"Well just for a few hours?" (Y/N) offered, as if it made it any better. "If you...If you feel uncomfortable with the idea, I could ask Thor. It's just that I feel a lot more comfortable with you." She admitted shyly.

The blonde soldier's eyebrows scrunched up in thought as if trying to think about all the consequences that might come from this idea. He sighed, placing his half cleaned shield on the bench next to him. "When's the party?"

"In...half an hour?" (Y/N) blushed, grinning. "Nothing fancy, just a nice shirt and jeans is fine." She told him, though Steve caught the impression she wanted something a little fancier than 'jeans', since she was standing there in a nice bright summer dress.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes...Would your parents mind the motorcycle?" He asked, standing up.

"I don't think so, I'm sure my uncles would love it." (Y/N) shrugged, smiling brightly. "Thanks, Steve, this means the world to me!" She squealed, reaching up and kissing his cheek before bouncing off to the elevator of the Stark Tower. The whole team had been staying there for a while, Tony called it 'Relaxation Before Rescuing'.

Steve watched her walk off excitedly and couldn’t help but smile. He looked down at the ground and then quickly looked back up again to see her disappear down the hall. She was looking absolutely stunning in her dress...and the happiness in her eyes when he agreed, how could a guy ever say no?

But...when he imagined meeting (Y/N)'s parents, it was definitely to say they were dating...but not so much as a lie.

* * *

 

The happiness sparked in (Y/N)’s parents’ eyes when she told them she was dating Steve. He gave his sweet gentleman-like smile to her mother and offered to show her father and uncles his motorcycle. 

(Y/N) smirked each time her cousins would ask who brought Captain America to their party, and she could proudly claim him as hers...even if it wasn’t true.

“Hey, (Y/N)?” Steve called out, walking over to her, his hands in his dress pants pockets. “I um...I gotta admit something.” He explained softly when he dragged her away from the family.

(Y/N) watched him curiously, recognizing the nervous look in his eyes. “I can tell my family we’re not really together, if it’s really bugging you that much.” She offered, putting a hand on his arm.

“No no, that’s not it...Kinda the opposite actually.” Steve’s hand reached up and rubbed the back of his neck as he shyly avoided (Y/N)’s eyes. “I was wondering...if maybe you wanted to grab dinner with me sometime. Maybe see if this...relationship thing could work out.”

(Y/N) blinked, wondering if she had heard that right. All she knew was that her heart was soaring with happiness. Before she knew it, Steve was looking a little let down and she realized she hadn’t responded yet. “Sorry...I’m just wondering if Steve Rogers just actually asked me out. And if you did, then absolutely yes. But I mean if you didn’t, then don’t mind me. Sometimes my mind likes to play tricks-” She rambled, feeling her cheeks turn bright red.

It was Steve’s turn to feel the happiness fill inside of him as he quickly pulled her close, crashing his lips onto hers.

Of course, when (Y/N)’s family members caught a glimpse of them kissing the back of the party, they just figured “ _Young love”._ But (Y/N) and Steve both knew this happiness thing was the real deal. 


End file.
